


After Dark

by slothicious



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow series - Gemma T. Leslie
Genre: Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Post-Book: Carry On, Post-Canon, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothicious/pseuds/slothicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon wakes up suddenly. What was that noise he had just heard?</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Dark

**Author's Note:**

> The first two sentences are from a writing guide. I smiled upon seeing the name and wrote this on the spur of the moment at 1AM.  
> Otherwise Idk tbh.

Simon wakes up suddenly. What was that noise he had just heard? He shifts in his bed, sheets rustling emptily. Feeling a missing body beside him he quickly gets up and looks around the bedroom, when he hears the noise again.

„Baz?“ he calls out, but realizing he is only whispering he calls out again, now louder, not sure if it’s the wisest thing to do. But he never thinks beforehand anyway. Simon opens the bedroom door, peeking out as if something was to jump on him.

Now that he lost his magic and all, he started being more careful. Otherwise he would just jump out head on with sword in his hand or be ready to go off. But everything is different now, and Baz vanishing from their bed is unsettling him even more. Perhaps they are kidnapping Baz again? Simon falters but quickly recovers and runs after the noise that is now clearly coming from the kitchen.

Simon stands with his back to the wall right beside the door to the kitchen, holding his breath. Hearing nothing but quiet taps of bare feet on the tiles he wonders what kind of kidnapper kidnaps barefoot. He peeks in and recognizes a familiar silhouette moving back and forth as if taking out the dishes out of the dishwasher, bumping into kitchenware with his hands and knocking them over, thus making the noise again.

„Baz?“ Simon asks but to no avail. He then turns on the lights, still confused and unsure.

„Basil?“ Simon now steps closer to Baz, question and fear audible in his voice. He slowly takes him by his shoulder, stopping him from moving around, and turns to face him. Eyes open and glazed, expression dim.

„Oh Merlin!“ Simon gasps, Baz is sleepwalking!  Well, not anymore, just sleepstanding, standing in front of Simon like a pole. Simon stands there too, looking at Baz’s stone face examining it up close, uncertain what to do. He thinks of calling Penny but dismisses the thought at once as it is currently the middle of the night. She would crucify him for waking her up at such an ungodly hour.

How can vampires even sleepwalk in the first place? Simon wonders. A quick thought crosses Simon’s mind, despite somehow recollecting reading an article that you shouldn’t wake up a sleepwalking person (vampire?). He immediately feels silly for thinking something like this could help, but tries it anyway.

He grabs and squeezes Baz’s by his cold motionless hands and tiptoes on his feet, since Baz is taller and currently not facing downwards as he is used to when looking at Simon’s face. Simon gulps and clears his throat.

“Here I go.” Simon shuts his eyes and gradually closes the distance between their faces until he gently presses his mouth on Baz’s, slowly moving to his lower lip as his feet give out and cannot keep him on the same level anymore. Simon pulls away after a while and looks away, embarrassed and flushed, then up again expectantly. But Baz doesn’t move a muscle.

Simon sighs and decides to just lead Baz back to their bedroom by his arm, tuck him back to bed beside him hoping he doesn’t get up again.

Simon cuddles Baz into his arms and looks at him, his eyes closed now somehow in the process. He smiles and presses a soft peck at his temple that lingers and ponders if he should mention this to Baz in the morning if it means he will be able to see him this vulnerable and defenseless again.

Simon notes to lock the door to their bedroom next time.


End file.
